


Daughters of Darkness

by Krit



Series: Blood and Magic [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's daughters expand their influence over the people of Thedas.</p><p>(Rating will go up and tags, warnings, and relationships will be added over time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Persephone stalked through the  Magesterium like a tiger on a hunt. Watching. Listening. Gathering rumors, weaknesses, and information. She knew who was sleeping with who, who was stealing from who. Who was  Venatori . Who was leaking state secrets. Who to get close to. Who to destroy. She owned them all and they didn't even know it. They saw what she wanted them to see in her. The silly harmless little girl playing at politics. The dangerous heiress of two of the country's  most ruthless  magisters. A born and raised prodigy. And maybe even, some whispered, the next archon. She fed the rumors, played the game. It was tiring. Playing the role of evil magister. Slave owner. Blood mage.  When in reality, all her servants were free and she had never used blood magic in her life. Her servants wore collars and pretended to be slaves in public. They spoke to other  magisters ' slaves and spread wild tales of cruelty and  sinister dealings. It was qui te  t he reputation. One that got her into some very selective circles. Lunches and parties with people she would love to burn alive. But it was all part of the game. Her game. And she played it so well. Smile. Laugh. Agree. Nudge. Suggest. Argue the wrong point. Lead. Deceive. Flirt. Threaten. Smile. It was an exhausting dance. But it had people with far more political power than her eating out of the palm of her hand and doing her bidding. Though it could be too much.

~*~

As soon as Persephone was inside her own home, she let out a growl of frustration. Her shoes came flying off. Her cloak tossed over a railing. Her hair pins scattered in the hallway. Her robes lay in a discarded pie in her bedroom doorway. Hair disheveled, wearing nothing but a slip, Persephone looked every bit as mad as she felt. She flung herself down on her bed and screamed into her pillows. When she had exhausted herself, she felt delicate but strong hands lift her into a sitting position, and hand her a glass of brandy. 

"Bad day?"  Fenris asked her, sitting on the bed, and putting his arm around her. 

"Am I doing the right thing? What if I'm just making things worse?"

"There's no way to know."

"What I'm about to do... It will change everything. For everyone. For better or worse.There will be no going back."

"Good. We see this through. People have done far worse for noble causes."

"Was that a subtle jab at me?" Anders grinned from the doorway. 

"Not so subtle my love."

"Supper is ready.  Saoirse told me to tell you that eating is not optional. I have been authorized to use brute force to get you downstairs."

Persephone raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Brute force?"

Fenris raised his hand. "That would be me."

"Ah yes. That makes much more sense."

~*~

After supper, Persephone put Artemis to bed. She sat there for a moment after her little sister had fallen asleep. Remembering herself at that age. Remembering all she had been through. All she had survived.

~*~

"It isn't safe here." Persephone paced the library. "She can't stay. We're in too deep. I still have enemies, and they'll use her to get to me. We have to send her away."

"Where?"

" Skyhold . Papa can take care of her, and she'll be safe there. It's a mountain top fortress full of soldiers and mages."

"It's not a bad idea. And didn't your father say there are children there? It'll be good for her."

"I'll write to him tonight. I know the Inquisition has forces in  Minrathos . They can take her."

  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Many things came easily to Artemis. Magic. Languages. Dancing. But she soon found out that the easiest thing she'd ever doe was win over the hearts of a bunch of ex-templars. They weren't even out of  Tevinter before they were treating her like a princess, tending to her every whim. At least half of them had children of their own, the other half simply enamored by the sweetest little girl they ever met - and a  Tevinter mage at that. Most of them knew Dorian, and while Artemis looked just like him, her personality was vastly different. She was shy and humble. Blushing every time one of them picked her a flower or gave her a sweet.  By the time they got to  Skyhold, she had her own little personal army. But when they entered the courtyard, her new friends were all but forgotten.

"PAPA!" She screeched and  leapt into Dorian's waiting arms.

"Hello moonbeam! Oh, I've missed you." He nodded his thanks to her fan club and carried her into the keep. "You must be hungry." He set her down at one of the large tables and gathered some food while she took in her surroundings. When he set her plate down, she was no longer in her seat. Instead, zig-zagging down the hall, creeping around people, looking like she was hunting something. When she neared Josephine's door, she pounced on... nothing, and then bolted to the other side of the room, with something in her hands.

"That's mine!" Cole materialized, chasing after her, his floppy hat perched on her head. 

"Have to catch me first!" She giggled and rushed out the door. Cole stopped at Dorian's side and looked up at him, seeming much younger and vulnerable without his hat. 

"She could see me." Dorian just shrugged. "She took my hat."

"You should get it back. Just remember, she's a  child and it's just a game."

"Oh, yes. Kieran and I play games all the time. But he never steals my hat." Cole ran out the door and Dorian laughed, shaking his head. His little girl was going to give those boys a run for their money. He considered  apologizing to  Morrigan in advance.

~*~

Dorian found  Morrigan sitting in the garden with a sad smile on her face. When he approached her, she simply pointed at the gazeebo where a gaggle of children appeared to be reenacting the final battle of the fifth blight. Cole was the  Archdemon. Artemis was the Hero of  Ferelden. And Kieran - 

"Is your son pretending to be you?"

Morrigan chuckled. "Yes. It's a rather interesting experience." She patted the bench. "Sit. They're almost at the best part." 

"There are ballistae!" Kieran shouted in an over dramatically exasperated voice. "No one thought we might use the giant ballistae against the giant demon dragon?!"

"Please tell me you actually shouted that at the Hero of  Ferelden."

"I did."

"I think I love you."  They watched Cole chase the children around while they threw seed pods at him. "Is the  nug meant to be  darkspawn?"

"No  no. That's  Cousland's pet  Mabari. Very helpful, but not actually up on the roof with us at that point. She left him with the others to defend the city. But this reenactment  hypothesizes that all of us were there."

"Who actually was?"

"Me,  Leliana, and the idiot- oh I mean  _ King_Alistair."

"Not fond?"

"We live to torment each other." She chuckled and looked at her son. "But he has his uses." Her smile grew and she patted  Drian's arm. "Oh! Here it is."  Artemis leapt on Cole's back, pulling him to the ground. Cole let out an  exaggerated roar and flopped dramatically onto his stomach as the children piled on top of him.  "Exactly how it happened."  Morrigan nodded. Cole then rolled over and began tickling the children as they shrieked with laughter. "This part, less so." She sighed. "Kieran has never had an easy time making friends. But today, your girl grabbed him by the wrist and they jumped in with the others. I've never seen him have so much fun."   


"Missy is... Well, she's always been different from the other children. Clever and talented, she was always- I don't want to say 'better than them', but there it is. Kieran... He's on her level. And I think that's what's given them the courage to play with the others."

"Solidarity?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm glad. I was a very isolated child. I want better for my son."

"I understand. It was a rough start for my family. Not a day goes by that I don't worry about my eldest. But having Missy here. Safe and happy. It's a start.

~*~

"Papa, I can't sleep." Artemis stood in Dorian and Bull's doorway, rubbing her eyes, a plush stuffed dragon in her other hand. Dorian lifted his head from Bull's shoulder. Luckily, they were just sitting in bed reading. They were going to have to remember to lock the door if and when they did anything  steamy. 

"What's the matter moonbeam? Too dark?"

"No, I like the dark. I just... Nina always sings me to sleep."

"Well, I can do that. What songs?"

"I don't know what they're called, they're in a funny language. One she won't teach me. She said she needs to be able to talk about secret stuff around me." Bull laughed and Dorian elbowed him.

" What's the language called? Maybe I know it."

" Ummm ... Q something?"

Bull stopped laughing. "Well it looks like you're in luck little  Vint . I know exactly what songs you're talking about." He rolled out of bed, and scooped her up, settling her on his shoulders as Dorian tugged on a shirt. "Let's get you back to bed then. Hold on tight."

Artemis wrapped her arms around his horns and squealed as he ran down the hall to her room. Dorian watched, bemused as Bull flipped her over his head and onto her bed before tucking her under the covers. They each sat on either side of the bed, Dorian stroking her hair as Bull sang her the lullabies he sang to her sister a decade ago. After she drifted off, they made their way back to their room.

"You're very good at that."

"Heh. I love kids."

"You certainly love mine. I know 'step-father' was never in the job description when we started... this. I'm just- I'm glad it's worked out."

Bull chuckled and lifted him up, kissing him gently. "They're part of you. And I love every part of you." He settled them back down on the bed. "They're good kids. I'm happy to help."

~*~

The next morning at breakfast, Missy wouldn't stop staring at  Solas. When he passed her the plate of toast, she replied with a chipper "Thank you puppy!" And Kieran giggled next to her.  Solas narrowed his eyes at them.

"Puppy?"  Verric asked, choking on his eggs. 

"He looks like a wolf. Don't you think?" Artemis replied innocently.

"Fen'Harel." Kieran added, laughing harder.

"We're not supposed to talk about it!" Cole scolded them.

"They've got a point Chuckles. Add some fur, and you'd make a great wolf."

"I suppose so."  Solas muttered, side-eyeing the children for the rest of the meal.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Persephone practiced her sweetest smile in the mirror as Saoirse did her hair.

"Today is the day. I can win them over. I know I can."

"So you will."

"What if I don't?"

"You will."

"I might not."

"Hush. You've been buttering these bastards up for over a year now. They wouldn't have invited you today if you didn't already have them right where you want them. All that's left is to make it official." Saoirse clipped the last braid in place and fastened a garnet broach at her throat. "And they will  make it official. You have this in the bag. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Are you gonna do it anyway?"

"Yeah."

~*~

Persephone arrived at the Archon's palace with Saoirse at her back and Fenris and Anders on either side, a step behind. Anders' neck still twitched under the leather collar around his neck, but that was understandable. He was a leader of the mage rebellion. An abomination of Justice itself. And collared slave to a magister. The more people saw the tempest raging just under the surface, the more they feared him. The more they feared and respected his mistress. Anders and Fenris were her greatest trophies. A symbol of her power. Owning them was one thing. Impressive enough. But they were clearly devoted to her. Fenris escaped and killed his previous master, but submitted to her willingly. It did not go unnoticed.

Of course it was a carefully thought out and put on show. They were truly very loyal to her, and cared about her a great deal, but they were not her slaves. Fenris played the part beautifully, having lived the reality, and Anders was a quick study.

When the Archon's slave gre e ted them at the gate, they could tell they made an impression. They were shown to an elaborate garden in the back where the Archon and the Black Divine sat at a small table. A chair was pulled out for Persephone, and food and wine were placed in front of her.

"Lovely of you to join us my dear." The Archon reached over and kissed her hand. His lips were cold and his own hand had a slight tremor.

"I was honored to be invited."

They spent the day discussing politics, Persephone telling them all the things they wanted to hear. Every once in a while, she would bring up one of her real ideas or opinions, twisting the phrasing to make them agree with her. She told jokes, flirted, and played the role they wanted of her. She had them eating out of the palm of her hand. Now it was just a matter of time. There was only one snag.

"Do you know what you need? A lover. Not a husband. No one who could try to encroach on your power. But a nice soporati boy to look good on your arm."

"You think that will help?"

"I'm sure of it."

~*~

"It was just a suggestion."

"It was an order. Regardless of his reasoning, whatever game he's playing, I have to play It."

"Well, where are you going to find a nice soporati boy that you can trust?"

"He'll have to be able to take care of himself."

"Fuck. I know exactly who we need.

~*~

Krem was uneasy about this entire plan. Returning to Tevinter. Playing cabana boy, and for Dorian's daughter no less. She was only five years younger than him, but still. Add to all that, the political clusterfuck he was walking into. But Krem was a team player and a good little soldier. If this was where they needed him, then this is where he'll go. Persephone had even managed to get him a full pardon on all the charges the military had against him.

Seeing her in person helped a bit too. She really was the female version of her father. The most notable difference being the freckles that spread over her face and arms. Krem caught himself wondering if they spread other places, and shook his head. This was only pretend.

Her voice was just like her father's as well, just a few octaves higher. She hugged him in greeting and he was blown away by how good she smelled. Like flowers after a rainstorm. Crystal Grace and ozone.

"We're going to have so much fun together!" She grinned. Her canines were sharper than any creature that had ever tried to eat him. He tried to smile back, words dying on his tongue. Sweet maker, what had he gotten himself into?

She showed him to his room. Their room. Her room. He was staying in her room.

“We need to sell this. Be as close and as comfortable with each other as possible.”

“Can't you just tell them you keep me locked in a cage in the kennels and just take me out when you want?”

“If you were a slave, sure. But that's not the game here. You're my lover. Not my equal by any means, but not a slave.”

“You're so romantic.” They both laughed.

“We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. But it should be believable. Also, no one outside this household can know the truth. That includes your parents.” She cleared her throat and took his hands in hers. “We met while you were working as a mercenary. You saved my life. We became enamored. That's it.”

“How did I save your life?”

“I was fighting off bandits when one of them got behind me. You struck him down.”

“Nice.”

“I know, right?”

“We should practice… That is… We'll be expected… Should we?”

“Hm? Oh. Yes.” Persephone smiled and took his face in her hands, and kissed him. Her lips were soft. So were her hands. Krem became very aware that his own hands were hanging at his aides and placed them on her hips. She trailed her fingers down his neck and began unbuckling his armor. He pulled himself away with a gasp.

“What are you doing?” She removed the breast plate and guided him to sit in a large chair in the corner.

“Just kissing. I promise. Just wanted you to get comfortable.” She settled herself in his lap and kissed him again. Her tongue slid into his mouth. She tasted like chocolate. One of his hands found its way into her hair. It was as soft as it looked. When he tugged it slightly, her fingers wrapped around his throat. “It's too bad we're not playing the slave angle. You would look beautiful in my collar.”   
Krem shuddered. He knew about the games the chief liked to play. He'd never given it too much thought until now.

“Maybe we should see anyway.” He murmured. Persephone raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“You were the one who brought up cages.” Krem leaned in and kissed his neck.

“Whatever you want Mistress.”

Persephone laughed and smacked his shoulder.

“Try it without the sarcasm.”

“I'll have to work on that.”

~*~

That night, they slept, snuggled up in each other. And if it was a better sleep than either of them ever had, well. That was their little secret.

~*~

When Krem woke the next morning, he was slightly embarrassed to find himself groping Persephone’s breast. He immediately removed his hand, receiving an angry grumble from Persephone.

“Hey, that was warm. Haven't you ever heard the phrase ‘colder than a witch’s tit’? "

They both burst out laughing and Krem squeezed the breast in question.

“Oh, this is a perfect way to wake up.”

“The laughter or the groping?”

“Both.”

Persephone turned in his arms and kissed him softly. He didn't think he would have a problem pretending to be her lover. The problem would be remembering that it was pretend.

~*~

Krem had never worn so much silk in his life. He was glad he hasn't gone to Halamshiral. The binding over his chest was more comfortable than anything he'd ever used. He was sure it was magic, but was too afraid to ask. The sleeveless black and silver tunic cling to his skin in all the right places. The pants were right across his ass and thighs, but bunched slightly in the front to give the illusion of a considerably large package. It made him look and feel a bit like a high class whore. Which he supposed was the point.

Persephone's clothing matched his own in design, black with silver ivy vines, but it had a more dangerous sexuality. The high collar pinned at her neck, opening into what he had heard his father once refer to as a cleavage window. The skirt was floor length and slit up one side all the way to the top of her thigh. It was also sleeveless, and her arms were painted with the same ivy pattern in some sort of silver ink that seemed to glow against her dark skin. Her hair was done up in braids and tight curls with a large hair pin that Krem would bet his a small knife.

“Enjoying the view?” She smirked when she saw him staring.

“Son of a tailor. I have a deep admiration for well made clothing.”

“Oh, of course.” She chuckled and kissed him softly. “Are you ready?”

“Should be easy, right?”

“Just keep thinking that everyone in that room is beneath you, and I am your god.”

“Oh, is that all?”

“Yep. The rest will follow.” She took his hand and led him to the carriage.   
~*~

The party was impressive. Scantily clad slaves served drinks and  hors d'oeuvres as the magisters and their guests plotted and gossiped. Persephone seemed to be listening to everything while looking like she was ignoring everyone. She had her arm cur led around Krem's as they drifted through the hall. He remembered what she said before they left and turned his nose up at everyone, looking at her like she was his whole world. They settled at a small table overlooking the dance floor. Fenris, Anders, and  Saoirse  standing attentively. Persephone snapped her fingers and  Saoirse  nodded before scurrying away. Even after only a few days, it was odd to see the way they interacted in public. The cold detachment was jarring after seeing the warm family dynamic they really had.  Saoirse  returned with food and drinks for the two of them. Krem tried to keep a casual demeanor as the other party guests approached them to talk to Persephone. He maintained his mentality of superiority, merely raising an eyebrow or making a non committal noise whenever the conversation turned to him. Persephone sent him an encouraging smile. 

The night dragged on al most without incident. A drunken magister tried to challenge Krem's position - clearly jealous- and let out an impressive tirade of insults and threats before he noticed Fenris and Anders moving towards him, each glowing different shades of blue. The man backed off immediately, and Krem had to choke back a laugh.

When the Archon arrived at their table, Krem tried very hard to keep a smile on his face. The man looked like death and smelled like fire. Persephone jum ped up to greet him and they embraced like family, kissing each other on the cheek.

"This must be the boy I've heard all about."

"Oh yes. Cremisius Acassi." Persphone grinned and placed her hand on Krem's shoulder, the way Krem had seen Fereldens showing off prized mabaris. The Archon took Krem's chin in his hand, the  soporati silently praising himself for not flinching.

"Ah. I see why you chose him." He stepped back and nodded slowly. "Well done my dear."

After he left, Persephone let out a deep breath. "Good."

"Good?"

"Good."

"Alright then."

~*~

When Krem awoke the next morning, the sun was barely rising and the bed was empty. As he began to make his way towards the kitchen, he heard voices from the library.

"I know this is difficult for you. But we're so close."

"I just don't know how much more I can take."  Krem slipped into the room and found Fenris sitting on the sofa and Persephone pacing the floor in front of him. "Watching them every day. The things they do. The poison in this country. All of them. I-" Fenris sighed. "And here I thought Anders would be the one with the problem. That the demon would take one look at Tevinter and burn it to the ground."

"Or blow it up." Fenris barked out a humorless laugh, and Persephone knelt in front of him, taking his face in her hands. "Look at me. We are so close. We're almost there. I just need you to keep being patient for just a little bit longer. And then, I will let you  kill them all. You can rip out their hearts and burn their homes to the ground. Fall asleep to the lullaby of their screams. The twisted agony on their faces for you to relive every time you close your eyes. Everything you want will be yours. You just have to wait." Fenris nodded and closed his eyes as Persephone brushed his hair aside and pressed her forehead to his. 

Anders walked into the room and smiled. "That was beautiful. I mean, not the cheap shots at me, but the rest of it." He sat next to Fenris and pulled him into his arms when Persephone stood back up. "We'll be ok." 

Persephone took Krem's hand and led him out of the room. 

"He gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. This is hard on him. On both of them." 

"On all of you."

"Fenris  suffered at the hands of the Imperium for so long that it's become the core of who he is. It's what bonds the three of us together. All we've been through. Our suffering. We understand each other because of it. We're able to help each other." 

Krem frowned and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone.

"And what have you suffered my lady?"

Persephone cracked a small sad smile.

"That's a conversation for another day. For now; breakfast."   


 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

The people of Skyhold quickly discovered that Artemis did a better disappearing act than Cole him self. Darting from room to room. Hiding in dark corners. Or just being so still and quiet that people just forgot she was there. She and  Kieran had become inseparable. His solemn staring made all the more unsettling next to her unwavering smile. They were often found chasing each other on the ramparts, giggling like hyenas , or in a secluded corner of the garden, whispering with their heads pressed together. They were always pointing at things no one else could see, or speaking in half sentences and inside jokes. The other children left them alone for the most part, but were always happy to let them play when they asked, Artemis immediately becoming the leader of whatever game was going on. 

But their favorite place to play was the tavern. They'd  chase Cole through the attic, fill up on ginger beer, and hide under the tables to listen to the chargers tell stories. They were always discovered of course, and would often spend the remainder of the day,  Kieran snuggled against Dalish's side and Artemis curled up in Bull's lap. The conversations were never as raunchy after they were discovered, but they were always entertaining.

Morrigan always came to collect her son after it got dark, an amused smile on her face. "He likes you." She told Dalish one night as she removed the half asleep boy from the other woman's arms.

"He likes my bow. Always asks about it."

"I hope he doesn't bother you."

"Not at all. He's a sweet boy."

Morrigan nodded and half carried him out, chuckling when she heard Stitches mutter "Auntie Dalish."

When Bull brought Artemis back to her room, he found Dorian already waiting for them with her stuffed dragon.

"Did they harass you for more war stories today?"

"Yep. Told them about a slaver ship we took out a while back. Turns out, she'd already heard it from the other end." 

"Ah yes. Apparently she always delighted in eavesdropping on her sister's conversations." 

Bull watched Dorian put her to bed and placed the dragon under her arm. 

"She's getting sneakier. I almost didn't catch them today."

Dorian laughed and kissed his cheek before heading back to their room. "Give her time. Won't be long before she outsmarts you."

"I look forward to it."

~*~

Dorian felt his thoughts settle and melt away as Bull pulled the ropes over his skin. The gag and blindfold giving him no choice but to lay there and wait for Bull. When his lover was finished, Dorian couldn't move an inch. On his back, spread out and exposed, and unable to see himself or what was coming, Dorian never felt safer. Bull trailed his fingers down Dorian's face. 

"Beautiful. So perfect for me."  Dorian whimpered quietly as the fingers drifted further down, tweaking his nipples and teasing along his cock. The fingers disappeared for a moment, only to return, slick and probing at his entrance. "So sweet and tight." He slipped two fingers in, Dorian letting out a choked moan as he twisted them. "Always so responsive. Like a fine tuned instrument."  Dorian shifted his hips as best he could, trying to urge him on. "Do you want me to fuck you Kadan?" Dorian whimpered and nodded quickly. "Need it bad, don't you? Don't worry baby. I'll take care of you." They both moaned loudly as he pushed into him. It had been too long. Not since before Artemis came to Skyhold. 

Bull thrust slow and hard, knocking pained needy noises out of his lover. "So good Kadan." He whispered harshly, wrapping his hand around Dorian's throat. "Always so good for me."

The moment seemed to last forever. The two of them getting lost in the feel of each other. Feeding off each other's energy until-

"Papa?" The door knob rattled. "Papa?!"

"Just a second Princess!" Bull called back ad he pulled off the gag and blindfold and began untying Dorian.

"I can't sleep!"

"One moment Moonbeam!" Dorian pulled on some sleep pants and kicked the rope under the bed as Bull washed his hands and found his own clothes. Bull quickly pulled the blanket off the bed and replaced it with a fresh one as Dorian unlocked the door. "There we go Moonbeam. Now, what's wrong?"

"Bad dreams." She murmured."Can I sleep in here?"

"Of course." He carried her over to the bed and the three of them settled in with her nestled in the middle. "Better?" Dorian asked. She nodded and tugged on her dragon's tail. "Do you want to talk about the dream?" 

"No." She pressed her dragon to her face . "You'd never let anybody hurt me, right?" She asked in a very small voice. 

"Of course not Moonbeam." Dorian held her tight and Bull pet her hair.

"You're safe here Princess." 

"Ok."

It took a while for her to fall back asleep. When she finally did, Dorian sighed softly.

"Sorry Amatus."

"What for?" Bull reached over and took Dorian's hand in his. "I don't mind. Really."

"We'll make up for it later."

~*~

"She's small for ten, isn't she?" One of the mothers of some of the other children. Hannah? Helen? Holly? She worked in the kitchen. Or was it the stables? 

"What?"

"Your Artemis. She's ten, isn't she? She's awfully small."

"Ah. Yes. Well. The first eight years of her life were not exactly spent playing in sunshine and heating healthy meals." 

"Oh. I see. My youngest isn't technically mine. I got him from a situation like that. Elfroot and Ghoul's Beard tea with some yak's milk. It tastes vile, but it'll do wonders for her." Ah, that was it. She was one of the healers. Helga.

"Yes. Thank you. We'll try that." 

Helga smiled and patted his shoulder.

"She's a happy girl. Lots of energy. That's a good sign. Maybe put some cinnamon and sugar in the tea. Make her more apt to drink it."

"Yes. That should do the trick."

~*~

Artemis.  Hated. The tea. Many different additions were tried and none were approved.

"I don't care. I'll be little forever. It 'll be good. Everyone will underestimate me, and won't suspect me."

"Won't suspect you of what?"

"Anything." She shrugged and Dorian sighed.

"It's not just your size. It's your health."

"Andy says I'm fine." She scrunched her nose at the mug in front of her. "What's in it this time?"

"Lemon and ginger. And it's cold. Maybe that'll be better."

Artemis sent him a glare that clearly stated that she did not believe him. She maintained the glare ad eye contact as she raised the mug and took a tiny sip. She narrowed her eyes and took another, slightly larger sip.

"Hm."

"Good?"

"I'll drink it."

~*~

Sara avoided the children for the most part. Especially when they played with Cole. But she was always happy to let them help her with pranks. They could get into small spaces she couldn't fit. They also collected information for her. Who was having a bad day and needed a pick-me-up. What visiting noble was being rude to the staff. One day, they went with her to the  kitchen and helped her practice making cookies. They even got her to join in on a game of tag with Cole.

At some point everyone stopped wondering about the influence they had over people and found themselves just smiling fondly whenever they saw them. The people of Skyhold saw them as staples of their makeshift community  . But some of the guests and visitors were war y of the strange children with old eyes. 

Dagna was more than happy to let them play in the undercroft. She taught them about enchanting and answered all the questions they had about her work.  Harritt warmed up to them quickly and began teaching them basic crafting skills. Kieran loved working with armor while Artemis preferred the weapons. Herritt told them they would make quite a team one day,  even putting Wade out of business. Dagna chuckled quietly, but didn't call him out on the lie. She remembered being a child in need of encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will be very short. Some will be longer.
> 
> Yes, the title is from the Halestorm song.
> 
> I make no excuses and have no regrets about the world I'm building here. I have plans. Ridiculous plans. I promise things will be answered.
> 
> Join me?


End file.
